Conventionally, when metal or the like is machined by using a lathe, a work as a lathe machining member is mounted on and fixed to a chuck of the lathe and the work is cut by using a cutting tool or a drill to form a desired shape. Specifically, when an axisymmetric member such as a screw is formed by lathe machining, a solid cylindrical work made of a solid material is generally applied as the work (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).